Beloved darkness Antisepticeye x Darkiplier x OC
by Devychou
Summary: Keith, Anti & Dark escaped the demon world long ago to flee the hunters. They ended up in the human world. But when Anti finds Keith years after they fled, it seems she doesn't remember. She just keeps saying things about "Bran", a demon that has been dead for centuries. Lost in some kind of craziness, she's nothing like what she used to be. She doesn't even know her real name.
1. The insane one

_**Hey ! Just here to talk to you about the story in itself. It's just an idea that came through my mind with all the Antisepticeye & Darkiplier things, with my own style. Remember it's just a fanfiction, and I decided to add some original characters just to give it more than just both of them. **_  
_**Obviously, I don't own Jacksepticeye or even Markiplier, neither the other youtubers that might show up on the following. Antisepticeye & Darkiplier respectively belong to Jacksepticeye & Markiplier. Thanks, and enjoy the read ! ~**_

* * *

The light. A strong representation of what she hated the most. It was like having to deal with something that was making her extremely uneasy. Like she was upset all the time and, moreover, it was like her own shadows were mocking her. They were flickering in the border between light and darkness, trying to acquire all her attention just to take her down from behind. She even despised the sun, mostly the summer's one. It was just too shiny, too much warm for her to handle. Oh, how she hated the heat. She was way much better while in the cold, and she rather wanted to see snow than a murdering sun. Being all warm and bright just wasn't like her.

However, she met a shiny one. Bran literally was her sunshine, the only person on the earth that could make her smile. He used to spend a lot of time with her, trading her usual fighting for a good laugh. But that was what lead him to his end. He was the only hope she had. The only one that, on day, she would come on the light too. That she would start smiling and laughing as he used to, just like he wanted to see her. Like how she was in her very inside. But she wasn't one to smile a lot, and Bran just reminded her why she wasn't allowed to do so. Not that she couldn't or shouldn't feel anything, but that dreadful things tended to happen to her. That, when you were nearing her, you were risking your own life. And she remembered it the hard way.

Bran died suddenly, trying to protect his love. He used his body as a barrier between her and their enemies, the hunter – _as they named themselves_ – just to let her flee. But she didn't, fighting instead to try to save her soulmate. Unfortunately, all the time she spent laughing with him wasn't spend into training, so she had lost most of her technics. She could only count on her instinct, and he was bad when she was near Bran. Because it was blurred by her emotions. Love took over the war, and she despised what she had become. She managed to kill the one that was near her, but she couldn't handle the other ones. They just magically fled when they took her love down, letting her deal with her own hatred. Bran didn't even have the time to tell her goodbye.

So, she decided not to let her mind being fooled anymore. She wouldn't search for someone to hang out with, so she wouldn't be in danger. So, she wouldn't **_put_** **_them_** in danger. Weeks passed while she trained, acquiring new fighting skills and remembering the older ones. She then started to chase down every single hunter that crossed her path, tearing them apart or biting them to their death.

Obviously, she ended up almost dying. She was covered in bruises, bleeding to her death, left alone in the middle of the woods as she had managed to escape them. She should have died by the loss of blood, but she somehow survived. And there she was, laying on her back, her head turned into the sky. Black, just as she liked it. But full of stars. _Too shiny_ , she thought. Her eyesight was a messy blur, the earth spinning around her. Every single part of her was hurting, burning like in a fire. But the most painful one was the wound at her neck, tearing it open to reveal its inside. Obviously, she couldn't have any idea of what it looked like. But she was sure it was alarming and disgusting.

Her hands clawed the earth beneath her as she felt a wave of pain along her back, gritting her teeth to keep her suffering moans for herself. Her eyes shut and she sighed intensively, just feeling a weight on her stomach. Then, nothing. The pain eased and she managed to open her eyes again, watching the green figure just before it disappeared. She could only catch the sight of full black eyes. Then, she felt a presence on her right, higher than her. It must have settled on a tree, watching her like the shadows had before.

She then heard them – _the shadows_ – talk about her. They were whispering about how she was going to die if **_he_** did nothing, about how she was losing her own light. Then, they mentioned "the greed form standing on a branch", and it seemed they asked him to end her suffering. That was it. She was going to die. She wanted to tell them to go away, to let her alone, when the figure let out an insane laugh. A high pitched one that gave her the chills. Then, she tried to speak. She wanted to tell them all the hatred she had in her, to let her self-despise guide her mind. But she felt the blood on her mouth and remained silent. **_Fucking_** **_shit_** , she growled in her head. _Just fucking end it now so we can get it over with_.

Again, a laugh. A serious one though, just like he sided with her instead of choosing the shadows. She heard feet touching the ground and someone approaching. Then, she felt like it was watching her. Enjoying her pain _. Fuck off, go away, or end me. That's all you're gonna have._

"You will die", it said.

A sweet masculine voice with a little bit of bestiality in it, high pitched and mocking her all the way. If it was going to be the last thing she had to hear, she wouldn't mind. It was kind of nice to listen to, and she closed her eyes one more time to just concentrate on it, noticing a kind of glitch as if he was speaking through a malfunctioning microphone.

"Don't dream to much, dear. That was a statement, n-not a question. You're not going to make it."

Then, she noticed the Irish accent he had. She learned the variations in his tone, as if he was a little sad about her death. As if he didn't expect her life to come to its end. Or maybe was he playing with her mind? Hell, she didn't have any idea. All she knew was that he was right, that she was going to die if she didn't do anything about it. But what could she just do to save herself?


	2. Delirium

"Bran would have h-h-healed it. He would have tried e-e-everything he could t-t-to save his own life."

Heartbeat quickened, eyes wide open. She heard the changes. The glitch was more frequent, as if his emotions were influencing it. But she couldn't really concentrate on it as she was trying to calm down her heart. She was going to lose more blood if it suddenly decided to beat faster, but she couldn't manage to settle it right. Why was he talking about her love when Bran barely knew a few people? She wasn't even sure he had a friend.

"Shadows are talkative. Not to m-m-mention that I found your little a-adventure interesting, so I followed you on the c-chase. Anyway, you should be a-a-able to heal by now. Why isn't your power w-working yet?"

Her power? How was he aware of it? And how did he answer her silent question? She deducted he must have been reading her mind all the time. So, she decided not to focus too much on that point, and instead turned her head on her right. She felt a hand on her left shoulder and turned the other way, meeting shining blue eyes _. Stunning ones_ , she thought, even if there was too much brightness in them in her opinion. Finally, something away from the darkness that she could manage to value.

"Orange ones are nice too, he laughed. It kind of fits with your p-pale skin and your dark hair. Even if it is a shame that they a-a-aren't totally like how they used to. They're better when they are slit."

She shrugged, detailing his short green hair. They were messy, but fitting his character. His skin was pale just like hers, and he had the face of an innocent man. Yet, she knew he wasn't. She tried to get to a sitting position, but the pain that shot in her arm when she pulled on it refrained her. She then concentrated on her mind and found her body reacting as well. She could hear the shadows again, but too low to understand what they were whispering. Her touch felt stronger on the earth, just a representation of how she really was: she felt like her soul was coming back to her.

Finally, she was smelling the man that was standing two feet away from her. She was aware of all the blood she had on her, and yet of his own on his throat. Behind the disgusting smell of the liquid was his actual one, the real one: just a tiny little bit of oats, mostly covered by whiskey. Well, that was how she interpreted it. Her body ached: she was feeling the wounds everywhere, yet she knew it was starting to heal. A laugh, again, and she turned to watch his evil smile.

"Stop looking at me like t-that, you creep. You're embarrassing me."

She finally could talk, answering with a low voice cracked by the pain she still felt in her throat. But she could finally say some words, so she was thankful her power had returned.

"And you obviously weren't when you said you were following me"

"I didn't stalk, if that is what you want to know, he defended. I j-j-just heard the shadows saying it was going to be a bath blood, and hell they were r-right. So, I joined in. But, hey, even Dark would have been d-disgusted if he had seen it, I g-guess"

"Another name, she sighed. And you didn't even bother to give yours."

He smiled, showing gritted teeth as he was enjoying their conversation. With every glitch of his voice, his head twitched. She even saw him grab his hair and pull it like if he was crazy. It was like his own body was fighting against him. Anyway, he played with his foot while talking, mostly looking down, as if he didn't want to show her.

"Well, I t-think you've got to wait a l-little more to have it. I'm afraid we're out o-of time by now. The kid's going to c-come back and I must be far away from here when it will happen. Moreover, you should quicken your healing. Dark doesn't like having to deal with s-some creature on his domain"

"I ended many hunters that were probably chasing him too, so he should be grateful. I helped him."

But it was too late, and the man already had disappeared. She felt her body relieved, fully functioning as she had ended the healing. The only thing she could hear after that was him answering with a last sentence, his voice cracking.

"Honey, I honestly don't think that gratefulness is a part of that demon."

She stood here for a long time, lost in a world that wasn't hers. She didn't know how many time she spend thinking, but she sure had lost count of hours. She didn't even notice the shadows gathering all around her. It literally was a crowd of creatures joining to watch her trance.

Orange eyes met red ones, those from the little creature that climbed on her leg. Its round head was carrying two shining eyes as little as a pill. It didn't even had pupils on them. Its mouth opened to show a light blue tongue licking her fingers, the teeth too little to do any harm to her. The creature then used its little hint legs to climb on her, and she gave it her hand. So, it climbed on her palm and sit comfortably, its long tail wrapping around her index finger.

It seemed to purr, and she couldn't refrain a soft smile. Then, the thing let out a roar, and all the other shadows just fled. It then climbed on her shoulder and sat on it, as the girl got up. She was trying to acknowledge what hat just happened, to accept Bran's death and the " _green-crazy-guy's_ " appearance.

But everything was a blur and she couldn't think straight. It was like she was just awakening from a bad dream, a nightmare that seemed more real than her own life. The feeling was exactly the same that you'd have after finishing a good book or movie: she was feeling empty, as if she was missing a part of herself.

It was then that she came back to reality. It shot right through her: she felt her senses coming back to her in a cascade, as if she had been cut from the world all the while. But the most important thing to notice was the noise the shadows were now making, hiding somewhere in the darkening woods. They kept saying " ** _leave_** ", the one on her shoulder growling low, telling her to flee this place as fast and as far away as she could. She didn't move, startled by their behavior. They never had to fear something, so she was fully aware. What could disturb her creatures that way?

Now, she felt regret. She was regretting her behavior when the green guy was there, when she told them to **_shut up_**. So, she put a finger on the creature near her neck, petting it a little. She started to walk, heading for the city, when she heard quick footsteps behind her. She stopped, but didn't turn.

"Do you really think you have to listen to them?", they laughed. "Doing what they ask, and all? I thought you were the one that was giving the orders?"

Fear shot right through her body again, and she was starting to hate her own reactions. She clenched her fists, gritting her teeth as she turned slowly. Tears threatened to fall on her cheeks, but she managed to keep them in her eyes. She faced the man, revealing light grey eyes that were full of softness…and something she couldn't describe. Maybe it was some craziness, _maybe_ it was only her mind playing tricks.

He wasn't tall, but he wasn't small either. He had some muscles he could show through his white shirt, contrasting with his tan skin. His black hair was pulled back on his neck, giving him the look of someone who was used to taking care of himself. He was standing there, brushing his beard as he detailed her, smiling softly. God, he was beautiful. She instinctively took a step forward, but then stopped and backed up a little. She hugged herself and allowed the tears to come down her face. Facing him, she laughed.

"B-Bran", she stammered. "You've returned".


	3. Darkness overload

Darkness Overload

"You don't seem quite happy to see me", the man grinned.

She stayed back, crossing arms as she glared at him. She was startled, taken aback by the man she used to love. Now, it was just hatred and she didn't even know why. But she was so upset, so mad at him, as if it was all his fault. As if he had done something wrong. The creature on her shoulder bit her cheek and she had to look at it: it was starting to panic, its little fingers plunged in the fabric of her tunic.

Everything around her was now cast in shadows, and it was only then that she payed attention to the landscape. It was all about trees and grass, but she could only define their shapes. Even the path beneath her feet seemed unsure, as a blurry painting where the artist had not yet drawn the outlines. But she could perfectly see Bran, his colors and details. Now that she was thinking about it, it was extremely weird.

He seemed to lose his patience, tapping the ground with a foot and crossing his arms too as he lost his smile. She didn't know what to answer, so she stayed silent. She just thought for herself, not sure enough to let it pass her lips. _You were supposed to be dead, so yeah, I'm not that cool._

"You should've left when you had the time", said the little shadow. "When it will get **darker** , you'll both be doomed. Maybe it's too late."

"Don't listen to it", said Bran. "Those creatures are only shadows, they shouldn't fear anything. Well, they shouldn't **feel** at all."

Keith found strange that he was listening to the creature, but didn't add anything. She just watched him as he was losing his balance, getting impatient.

"If you die, we disappear. **Darkness** is good for us, but not when **he** can crush you at any time", the shadow insisted.

"I don't see anything. Come on, love. Don't tell me you don't love me anymore, right?"

She **did** love him, but seeing him in front of her while he was supposed to be dead was something she could not handle. She wanted to hug him, to kiss him, but at the same time she just wished he would go away again. So, she wouldn't feel that _**pain**_ in her heart, from the _**hope**_ that was growing. She took a step forward, but stopped instantly.

"Come on, dear. I've known you for a long time. I know how you feel, I **know** what you want. Come to me, give me a kiss, _Keith_."

Hearing her name was weird as she had not heard it for a long time. She just watched him, plunged her eyesight in his. She turned her attention, focusing on her surroundings. The black fog was starting to eat Bran, and she could not see his colors anymore. But then, she remembered how he was before he presumably died.

"You couldn't hear my shadows before. Why would you be able to do so, now?"

"I learned from the way they are acting with you and the way they behave", he defended. "Why, you don't trust me?"

She took a step backward, starting to get away from him…or the thing she thought he was. Bran came closer and followed her, at the same pace, trying to reach the young woman. Then she understood: her creature was speaking to her, not him. Her heart started to race as it was getting used to, and she felt unsure. For a moment, she thought something was behind her but, when she turned, nothing was here. And Bran was getting closer, so she backed up again, focusing on his face. She detailed his grey eyes and lost herself into them, only to feel a cold hand on her shoulder. She didn't react, thinking it was in her mind. It seemed like nothing could take her from her trance: the shadow was panicking and biting something, but she did not know what. She couldn't even hear it.

"Everything was covered in shadows except for you", she whispered.

"Come on, Keith, you're being insane. Quit it, you're scaring me", he begged.

" **I** should be the one scared right now", she snarled. "Who **the fuck** are you?"

She was feeling it. She was getting angry again, her body sweating as she was trying to refrain her instincts. Shadow creatures around her started to whisper and it was like a song for her, like they were praying for her to release whatever she was about to. She quickened her pace, knowing the shadow would be her eyes. She knew it, she **trusted** it. And if there was somebody behind her, it would warn her.

"Who do you want me to be? I'm your **man**!" Bran shouted.

"You're fucking **dead**! You shouldn't be here right now!"

"Are you seeing things then?" he laughed.

 _ **Am I?**_ she thought.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"Who are you to take his shape?" she whispered.

Another cold hand grabbed her neck, pulled her a little. But she fought against, as if she was trying to reach the other man. The shadow bit her cheek, until blood, panicking harder than before. She felt her heart miss a beat, had to sigh to evacuate some of the pressure.

" _So, you really did forget the man you were promised to."_

She did not really know why, but she lost control. She pulled harder, broke her chains and rushed to Bran. Then, she shifted, jumping on him as she opened wide her jaws. A low growl escaped her and she slammed her mouth, trying to bite him. When she straightened, Bran had disappeared. She shifted back and turned when she heard a laugh, discovering pure darkness.

Everything was black, but she preferred it that way. _Less shiny_ , she thought. In the middle of the scene, a man. He was standing upright, confident. Cold white hands adjusted his grey suit, tightening his tie. He had his head down a little, his eyes up to emphasize his presence.

Keith started to fear him, but she still approached. Curiosity was moving her legs and she couldn't stop her own body. She faced him, seeing his smirk as he lifted his head up. She then plunged herself in his brown eyes, noticed the kind of eye-liner he had, and detailed the shapes of his face. Some of his black hair was falling on his face, hiding his left eye, and she had to resist the urge to replace it. She hated when she couldn't see both of people's eyes, but she was too afraid to just **touch** him. Even if it was only his hair. She did not really understand why, but she was anxious.

She was just detailing the figure that was facing her, his arms crossed in his back as he offered a tender smile. The shadow on her shoulder finally let go of her cheek, and she had to put her right hand to stop the blood. Then, the creature ran into the back of her neck, hiding in her dark grey thick hair. Despite the fear she had, there was some confidence. His presence felt like it was something soothing, like she was safe.

The man then leaned forward a little, laughing. She then heard his low-pitched voice and knew why she felt that way: he was extremely reassuring despite how afraid of him she was.

"I didn't think you were going to stay", he said.

She did not understand the sentence, but she answered anyway, with a confidence she did not know she had.

"Well, apparently, I'm stronger than you think. I'm not gonna to die that easily"

He laughed again, then straightened his pose.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't say that. I'd never assume you're weak. I just think you're gonna need a hand."

He extended his arm, waiting for her to take his hand. Keith stood awkwardly. She didn't know if she could trust him. He seemed to notice, so he insisted while accompanying the gesture with a movement of his head.

"You've got the choice. Either you take it or you leave, what could you lose anyway? You're not going to suffer."


	4. Sweet Memories

**Hey guys ! I'm sorry if it seems there's a long time between chapters, but it's kinda hard to keep a schedule with all the homework I have to do... I hope you understand ;)**

 **Now please, give me some feedback ! I know we do not always think about giving a comment but it would really help me improve my art style and my english so don't hesitate to tell me what's wrong (or what's right, lol) ! Leave a comment below if you like it, or if you have any comment to make ! Thanks a lot ~**

 **Now, here's the 4th chapter ! Enjoy ~**

* * *

He was right. _What could she lose, anyway?_ She had lost every single thing she had. Her heart had already shattered into a million pieces, and stayed only the memories of the man she loved. She felt the pain in her chest, but this time she didn't do anything to try to hide it. She just let her mind opened to her surroundings, her heart opened to the demon.

What could she lose, anyway? Now that she was thinking about it, it was easier to let him take her away... even take her life. She wanted to fight with all her mind but, at the same time, wanted to just give up. It was just so much easier to let go. And right now, she felt so heaver that she wouldn't mind giving some of her burden to the man.

 _What could she lose, anyway?_

...

What could she lose, anyway?

The other demon just stood there, waiting for her to choose if she wanted to trust him or not. His arm was getting heavy; she could see it in his face even if he managed to hide a lot of his feelings. Empathic, she felt guilty. But it didn't really decide her as she stood here too, completely lost.

Then, the creature jumped off her neck and melt in the shadows, its red eyes disappearing in the night of the fog. And she remembered the "green-crazy-guy" telling her to be careful and to not search any gratefulness in that man.

 **But what could she lose, anyway?**

So, she came to the demon and slipped her hand in his, looking straight at him. She saw in his eyes that he was thankful, that he was somehow happy that she had chosen to go with him instead of fleeing in the forest. At least, it was what she decided to think. The man laughed and, with a snap of his fingers, made everything turn black for Keith.

She was running faster than ever, her heart beating hard in her chest. She had to flee, had to find somewhere safe to recover. She followed the brown wall of the corridor, her shoes hitting hard the tiled floor. She couldn't focus her hearing on anything, her loud breathing covering her sense. So, she just let her hand run against the wall as she was fleeing, sometimes looking over her shoulder. But everything was a blur like if she was in a dream, so she couldn't detail anything that could've followed her all the way.

She pushed the huge metaled door and ended up in a throne room where she didn't pay any attention to the decorations. She just noticed a huge throne made of gold, a red carpet and a lot of dead bodies. Some of them still had a horrible look on their faces, showing that they suffered in their death. But she didn't stop to detail them, rushing to save her life. She ran on her left and pushed the door, exiting on the big place. She noticed the fire and its heat, threatening to burn her down.

And it was at this moment only that she noticed the fur that had grown on her body, covering every little piece of skin she had. Then, she remembered she wasn't a human. No, she was a demon too. Some people had called her with another name years ago, but now she could only remember the one she had by now; _Keith_.

She heard a bark and turn to her left to see her German shepherd rushing to her. He stopped in front of her, waving his tail while panting. So, she extended her arm and petted his head.

"Good boy", she heard herself say to the dog. "Come with me, my dear. We have to get out of this hell"

The dog only barked but she understood. He would follow her. She heard a battle cry right in front of her and raised her head just in time to see a hunter throwing his spear to her. She dodged it easily, jumped on him and bit his shoulder. Then, she bit his neck and pulled out, snatching some flesh. The blood fell on her mouth and she had to refrain a grin.

When her dog barked again, she knew she had to leave.

She plunged in the portal and ran into the forest, her fingers entwined with bran's. Her dog was following her trail, watching for any threat. When she felt safe, she stopped and turned back to look at her love.

Bran was exhausted, his body tensed and his breathing heavy. But he managed to keep a certain balance, and hadn't even lost his smile. He came closer to her, put his hands on her waist and pulled her against him. He held her tight and then put a hand on her cheek, smiling against her neck. Then, he raised his head and neared her lips, putting his other hand on her neck.

Then he pulled on her harder than he had, and it was her turn to raise her head. She met an indifferent brown gaze and gasped as she escaped his arms to get away from him. Her heart was racing, but it was more because of the proximity than any kind of anxiety. She watched the black hair falling on his left eye, hiding it from her sight.

She noticed the grey suit on the pale skin, and the smirk he had adopted. Then, she detailed her surroundings. She was in an abandoned street, a place that she knew. It was just near her house, just behind a restaurant where she used to go with Bran when he was still alive.

The demon seemed to notice she wasn't in comfort as he took her arm and pulled her against him. He started to walk and kept her on his side, his arm holding her tightly. He didn't say anything, came out the street and turn to enter the restaurant. He then mentioned a table in a corner to the young woman and went to the bar to take their orders.

Keith sit silently, calming her heart as she tried not to think about the events she just had lived. When the man came back with their ticket, she forced a smile. She let him take the place in front of her but she couldn't look at him, too shy after the proximity they had...even if she didn't intend to be _that_ close to him in the first place.


	5. Asmoth

_**Hey everyone ! I'm so sorry for the long time I had to keep you waiting, but I really am busy with my classes. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Things are settling and we should start the action soon ! ;)**_  
 _ **By the way, the following should arrive quicker now that I've got some times for myself to write ;)**_  
 _ **Enjoy ~**_

* * *

After they had dinner, they went to Keith's house. No one had talked while eating, Dark just giving some smiles to Keith as she was lost in her thoughts. She was thinking about Bran, about how he had died and how she remembered him as if he never left. The demon had then offered to take her home and to escort her, as if she was risking something.

When she opened the door, her German shepherd treated her like a queen. Like if she has been away for years without gaving him any sign of life. So, she focused on the dog, almost forgetting Dark's presence...until her dog decided to great him.

The demon seemed to be pleased as he petted him on the head, almost smiling. He then turned to the woman and regained his composure, waiting patiently for something she didn't really wanted to know.

Keith waited for him to say something but the demon stayed quiet. So, she choosed to speak. She called back her dog by his name, "Asmoth", silently telling him to stay away from Dark. As if he had done something wrong, as if she had to remember what she saw in the forest. As if it wasn't right for the creature to be around Dark.

But then she sighed and decided to think about something else. She was the one to daydream, after all. And Asmoth took the opportunity and returned at her savior's side, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Welcome home", she heard in her mind. Startled, she didn't answer. Dark then took a step closer to her and detailed his surroundings, his eyes lost on the yellowish walls that were composing the corridor. Then, the young woman led him to the kitchen were she gave him some water. Asmoth followed without any sound, as a silent guardian that was constantly watching her. But he stayed away from her anyway, as if he was giving them some privacy.

Her eyes were detailing her own kitchen, but she could only see a blur. She knew it by heart and really didn't have to concentrate to see her grey fridge standing there, against the furnace. But she choosed to detail the drawings on its door. It was a lot of papers, gathered here and drawn by a kid's hand, saying beautiful things to her. Something like "I love you". Hell, she didn't even remembered having a child here.

Dark came to her, losing his smile to take a serious face. He lost his hand on the counter, then turned his eyes to Keith.

"Home, sweet home", he said. "There isn't nothing that can really be any better than our own house, isn't it ?"

"As you say", she answered.

" _Even if it's better to be alone_ ", she thought.

Dark just coughed. He watched her moving around, doing things like washing the only fork she had in the sink, just so she could ignore him. He stopped her in her way, grabbed her wrist and forced her to drop the fork. Which she did, and it fell slowly.

Keith watched the fork as it came closer to the ground. When it hit the floor, Dark's presence seemed to gain in power. She saw like a little black aura around him and lost herself in her thoughts as she used to, detailing the shapes of his face.

"It's better to be alone, huh ?", he asked.

"It's not what I wanted to say", she answered.

"Sweetheart, don't play this game. You're a bad liar. You didn't pay any attention to something else than your little tasks, only so you could ignore me"

"Are you saying that you want me to give you some attention ?", she turned away.

"I didn't say that. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll give you some rest. I'll just leave you all alone if that's what you want", he sighed.

"I just don't think that the proximity we had wasn't right. I'm thinking about Bran right now and I would like to have the time t-

"It wasn't proximity", stopped Dark. "You seemed to black out when I took you away from the forest, so I tried what I could to wake you up. Nothing else, nothing more."

Keith remained silent. What could she say, after all ? Dark released her wrist and she pulled away, looking at the floor. She thought about a lot of things and for a long time, just before Dark started to leave when she stopped him, begging him to just stay. She **needed** someone with her so she was sure she would come back if she had to lose herself in her thoughts once again, she **needed** him to **prevent** something like what happened before.

But Bran had seemed so real that she couldn't think about anything else. And when she looked back at Dark, he was still there. He was standing still with a smirk of his own, his eyes locked on hers. She had forgotten his powers, hadn't remember that he could read minds. Even if she wasn't sure of that, she knew he could read in her anyway.

Bran laughed and put his hand on Keith's shoulder. She jumped, then looked at him from the corner of her eyesight. He was smiling at her, looking lovingly. He was still so beautiful, still so powerful to her.

She didn't turn her face, in the fear of losing Dark. She was afraid that, if she turned, he would disappear. Then something bit her hand and she had to look down to detail Asmoth playing with her fingers. The fear shot through her and she look at Dark, detailing a serious face painted in concern. At her right, Bran was crossing his arms.

"Anything wrong ?", asked Dark.

" _ **Get rid of the demon, honey. Here's not a place for such a creature. Tell him to leave now**_ ", said Bran.

"Shut up", answered Keith.

" _ **Nice, keep going, my dear. You can throw him away if you just concentrate. Tell him to get out, or order Asmoth to make him**_ ", replied Bran.

Her heartbeat fastened, her head hurting as she was trying to focus on her dog's jaws. She clenched her other fist and didn't stop looking at Dark.

"What's wrong ?", repeated the demon. "You look tired. You should take a nap or something"

" _ **Now's the good time. A little push with your power and a bark from Asmoth, and he's out. Here's not for him. You're the only queen there. Make him leave**_ ".

"I told you to shut up, just fucking do it so I can focus", snapped Keith.

"Why such hardness ? Do you really have to be that angry ?" answered Dark on the same tone.

"Do you **fucking** have to be **that** loud ?", replied the young woman.

Voices melted in her mind, her eyesight doing tricks. She was seeing Bran, then Dark, closer to her than they were before. Way closer than before. _**Way too much**_. Too much for her to handle. She backed up, hurting the counter. She didn't mind the pain, yet she was feeling it.

She turned her way, rushing passed the men to go on the living room. There, she rushed to the sofa, but a hand on her arm stopped her in her way. She turned angrily, looking at Bran with all the hatred she could show. Then, she saw his shapes change. Was it Dark ?

" _ **Don't play that game, my dear, you will be the loser**_ ", said Bran.

"Don't fucking try to even touch me", growled Dark. "You're not the one to be in force here. Give up already"

"What are you saying, Dark ?", asked Keith while trying to give the right voice to the right one.

" _ **Nothing you have to care about, honey**_. My love. Just take some rest, I'll handle it", offered Bran...

...or was it Dark ?

She could only hear the smash of the door in her hall and then the screams of the men. But Bran was dead, wasn't he ? She focused on the voices, determined Darks. But the other one was too loud and too high for her to recognize. Or was it...?

Keith rushed to the kitchen again, discovering her table completely smashed on the ground. On it, Dark was being pushed. He was trying to keep his composure, but it was obvious that he was controlled by his own hatred.

The hand that firmly held his suit relaxed a little, then clenched again. She look at the other male, recognizing finally the face that he had. Mostly, she saw the shining blue eyes. Bran had disappear, and she couldn't find him anywhere. So she just took a step closer to the fight, but she remained silent.

The stranger turned his gaze to her. The shining eyes too bright for her. **Too fucking bright.**

" **Hey sweetheart** ", he snapped. " **Didn't know you had a thing with this snake.** "


End file.
